


Regret

by Lillie_Moreau



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Claiming Bites, Derogatory Language, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Force compulsion, Happy Ending, Heat Stimulants, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Trafficking, Minor Original Character(s), Omega Armitage Hux, Omega Verse, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Public Claiming, Rut, Sex Slave, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, The Force, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillie_Moreau/pseuds/Lillie_Moreau
Summary: Kylo tries to get Hux to relax under the guise of a work discussion. When things go terribly wrong, Hux must rely on the new Supreme Leader to save his life.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags and the following T/W. I am taking this opportunity to warn everyone in advance so as to avoid people reading content they do not wish to see.
> 
> T/W: there is a derogatory term used for an Omega in this story. It only occurs once but it is there. There is a part where sex trafficking is shown though not in extremely graphic terms. There is mention of rape possibly occurring in the future but it never does happen. There is mention of the Force being used to compel someone to jump off a cliff (this is literal) though the minor character is not shown dying. 
> 
> Those are the major warnings for this story. Other than that, I hope you all enjoy this story should you choose to continue on to read it! Sorry for any mistakes that I may have missed during my last read through.

The _Finalizer_ dropped out of hyperspace over Canto Bight. The new Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren, had ordered a few cycles of rest, stating that he was no longer able to focus on his war efforts. In General Hux’s opinion, there was no change in Kylo Ren, the man had little to no attention span in the first place. The Resistance had disappeared from all radar and Ren had grown tired of the fruitless searches. Hux, on the other hand, saw no point in visiting the scum filled system. He had always been taught that rest only served to make people lazy. Hux paced in an agitated manner on the bridge, causing his crew to wonder if they would be allowed to leave the destroyer. 

Hux turned sharply on his heel, only to find himself facing Kylo Ren. He faltered slightly but managed to keep his face outwardly calm. The scent of the Alpha always threw him off guard and it was difficult to keep his mind on track with work. Some of the time, Hux wondered if Ren’s presence would ever cause a spontaneous heat in him. There had been several close calls but nothing had ever ended up happening. 

“Supreme Leader, I would have thought you to be the first one in the shuttle bay,” Hux sneered. “You’re usually quick to jump straight into the action.” Without his mask on, Hux was able to see Kylo dramatically roll his eyes.

“I was coming to remove you from this ship. I have things to discuss with you that pertain to the Resistance, however, I am unwilling to go without Corellian whiskey. Therefore, you’re coming with me,” Kylo said in a bored tone, knowing that Hux was going to put up a fight.

“Careful, Ren. Just because I’m an Omega doesn’t mean I will simply bend to your will,” Hux snapped. 

Kylo raised an eyebrow at him. He stepped forward, meeting Hux eye to eye. Though he was an Omega, Hux was just as tall as the Supreme Leader, if only less broad in the shoulders. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Kylo made one quick move and threw Hux over his shoulder. The general squawked in anger trying to wiggle free, only to be secured in place by the Force.

“You need to learn how to relax, general,” Kylo said before turning to address the crew on the bridge. “You may go down to the surface of the planet as long as there is always a shift on duty to maintain my destroyer in orbit.” In unison, the bridge saluted to their Supreme Leader allowing him to depart with Hux still thrown over his shoulder. 

In an attempt to maintain some of his dignity, Hux struggled against Kylo’s use of the Force on him. He knew in reality that it was useless, however, it made him feel a little better for his troopers to see him putting up a fight. Though Kylo never made degrading comments about Omega’s, it was clear that he thought of them as the weaker designation. Hux strained as hard as he could against the Alpha’s hold on him, but he was never able to make his body budge an inch.

“Ren, put me down,” Hux snapped, starting to feel woozy being hung halfway upside down. Kylo snorted in amusement but ignored the request.

“The moment I put you down, you will run and I can’t have that happen. Changes are coming and you need to be prepared for them. I will not have you whining to me about not knowing what was in store for you,” Kylo growled softly. 

At the mention of change, Hux instantly froze. Without realizing what he was doing, he bunched Kylo’s cloak into his finger’s, a slight tremor running through his body. The Supreme Leader gave his calf a gentle squeeze of reassurance but said nothing. Hux knew better than to press the issue out in the open. Something was out of place and he had felt it coming for months. His stomach twisted into a hard knot as his mind started creating a million different scenarios in which he was ousted or killed. Hux was so lost in thought that he let out a yelp of surprise when Kylo dropped him into the pilot seat of the Tie Silencer. The general gave him a glare of disapproval but was too busy readjusting his clothing to actually express his anger in words. 

“We could have used a normal transport, Ren. This is ridiculous. You know I’m not a pilot. What do you expect me to do, sit in your lap?” Hux snarled, trying to cover up the fact that he was nervous by using his temper. Yet the withering look that Kylo gave him made it clear that the Supreme Leader saw through his act. 

Hux was not only nervous about flying, he was concerned about being in such close proximity to Ren. The man’s dark and spicy smell was already permeating his senses, clouding his better judgement. Hux shifted in his seat as he tried to get comfortable in the seat. A chill settled over his body as he closed his eyes against the ache forming in his bones. Though Kylo had closed the ramp of the fighter, he was still doing his final checks before revealing his sitting plans. His head jerked up at the sound of the general’s discomfort. In a surprisingly gentle manner, Kylo pulled off his glove and pressed a hand to Hux’s forehead. 

“You have a slight fever, Hux. You shouldn’t be working yourself so hard,” Kylo said, pulling back. Hux opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at the Alpha. He was shocked by the fact that there seemed to be no comprehension that Hux seemed to be in the early stages of his heat. He clenched his jaw and he felt slick begin to seep out of himself. A cherry red blush spread across his cheeks and he quickly turned his face away from the other man when Kylo nuzzled him softly. More slick oozed out and had he not been strapped down, Hux would have thrown himself at Kylo.

“I’m fine. Let’s just get this over with,” Hux ground out. Kylo furrowed his brow, feeling suddenly protective of the general, but nonetheless arranged himself under Hux who was considerably warm. Kylo knew they had both been working continuously ever since the battle of Crait and needed a chance to relax. 

When Hux heard the fighter scream to life and forced himself to open his eyes. He was expecting takeoff to be rough, yet there was a smooth lift before they shot out of the hanger. Letting out a sigh of relief, Hux leaned back against Kylo and let himself be content to watch the _Finalizer_ become smaller as they got closer to the planet below. The descent was quick and they were able to land near the casinos and bars rather than having to hitch a ride from a local. Kylo set the fighter down on the docking bay softly before proceeding to shut down the engines. As fast as he could, Hux yanked the straps off his body, forced open the cockpit, and threw himself down on the landing platform. Kylo came down behind him laughing hysterically.

“I will never understand how you can spend your entire life on a destroyer, but you can’t stand to be in a fighter for less than ten minutes,” Kylo snickered, pulling Hux to his feet. The general glared at him, brushing dirt from his uniform. 

“Which way to the nearest bar? I need a drink,” Hux grumbled. He pulled his gloves off before he wiped the sweat from his brow. Kylo gave him a funny look and decided to put an arm around his waist. He couldn’t quite put his finger on what was wrong, but he knew that something about Hux was different than usual. Instead of pulling away, Hux leaned into the touch just as his knees started to tremble. 

Kylo guided them through the busy streets of lavishly dressed men and women. Light sparkled around them and the noise was slightly overwhelming. Kylo could feel the Force thrumming through the entire planet, his senses seemingly electrified. He held his general close to his side, needing to feel that he was okay. The sudden change in their demeanor towards one another was unsettling but Kylo knew in the back of his mind that he needed to be around Hux. When he cast a glance out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Hux was staring up at the various casinos with a look of wonder. Having grown up on Chandrila, Kylo had seen his share of beautiful sights. Hux, on the other hand, had grown up at the Arkanis training school. From stories he had heard as a child, it was a cold and cruel place. Hux leaned his head against Kylo’s shoulder which sent a shiver through his body. 

“There’s a bar just up here you might like, it’s attached to the race track. Have you ever seen a Fathier?” Kylo asked. Hux shook his head.

“I’ve only seen pictures of them in books. Do they really have them here?” Hux replied. 

As if to answer his question, there was the thundering sound of animals to their left. Without thinking, Hux let go of the Supreme Leader and quickly made his way through the casino to the balcony that overlooked the race track. Hux’s eyes grew wide in shock and it felt as though his whole world fell away. For the first time in his life, he simply enjoyed the moment. He watched as the animals gracefully sped around the track. Hux was surprised that with their massive bodies, the Fathier’s were able to make such tight turns. He was so lost in thought that it wasn’t until he felt a heavy hand on his upper back that he managed to pull himself from his revier.

“They’re beautiful,” Hux whispered.

“Indeed they are,” a deep male voice answered to his left. 

Fear instantly shot through Hux and his eyes darted to the side. He tried to take a step away but the man, who was clearly an Alpha, held him tightly in place. A cruel grin spread across the man’s face who licked his lips. He cupped Hux’s face in his large hand and moved closer so their bodies were pressed together. Hux looked around desperately, looking for someone to come to his rescue, but it was clear that the patrons of the casino were going out of their way to ignore the situation. Hux had heard about certain systems that allowed Omega’s to be used by whichever Alpha claimed them first. He tried to fight what his biology was doing but he was already so close to going into a full heat that Hux was sure every Alpha in the casino could smell him. 

“Let me go,” Hux snapped. “Do you have any idea who I am?” The Alpha rolled his eyes.

“Of course I do, General Hux. There were always rumors that you were a weak little knothole. No one could confirm anything but with the way you smell I will be happy to profit off of you until you’re nothing more than a whimpering mess,” the man laughed. 

The man reached into his jacket, pulling out a syringe and before Hux could react, he felt the sting of a needle enter his skin and a burning rush through his bloodstream. His knees buckled as a full blown heat washed over his body. His vision blurred and he let out a scream of anguish. In seconds, Hux knew he would be begging for the unknown male to knot him. There was a reason that even within the First Order, heat stimulants were illegal. Tears were streaming down his face as he was pulled to his feet and pressed up against a wall. 

“Please….st-stop,” Hux whined. 

“But do you really want me to stop? I can smell your need,” the Alpha growled. “I’m sure many of our guests will enjoy your company, general. It’s not everyday that a high ranking official of the First Order is willing to serve others.” Hux whined and continued trying to pull away.

“Not...willing,” he managed to say. 

By some miracle, Hux was somewhat lucid as the lust slowly started to roll over his mind. Though he was currently being manhandled by an Alpha, the smell didn’t seem like it did before and a new kind of panic filled Hux. The man did not intend to bed him, he intended for him to become part of the sex trade. The general vowed that if he made it through the night and his heat alive, he was going to murder Kylo. He had told him from the start that Canto Bight was a scum filled pit. 

Hux felt his feet leave the ground as the Alpha swept him away. He was struggling to maintain his consciousness but the stimulants were already in his bloodstream making it impossible to think straight. He felt himself growing weaker by the minute and he resigned himself to his fate. It was just as his father had predicted all those years ago when he had first learned of his son’s designation as an Omega. Brendol Hux had always told him he would end up as nothing more than a whore in some run down brothel, begging for work. Suddenly, the feeling of a cold stone floor met Hux’s back and he let out a scream of surprise. Hux scrambled to his knees but was confused when he noticed that the cell was empty save for a box of sex toys. 

“Hhhnn…” Hux groaned, unable to force himself to form an actual sentence. The Alpha snorted in amusement as he slammed the cell door shut.

“Until a paying customer wants you, the toys are all you get,” the man sneered walking away. 

Rolling to his stomach, Hux pulled himself along the stone floor and managed to push himself into a sitting position. Tears continued to roll down his face as he willed himself not to give into the feelings of the heat. He dug his nails into the palm of his hand but there was nothing to distract from the feeling of slick oozing out of himself. Collapsing to his side, his cheeks burning with shame, Hux dragged his body over to the toy box before attempting to find something that would help to ease the pain in the pit of his stomach.

In the Casino, Kylo moved quickly around the various gambling tables looking for Hux. The crowd had sealed him off from the general throwing his senses into overdrive. Reaching out with the Force he could feel that Hux was half terrified and half out of his mind in heat. Kylo’s heart was thrumming and his palms were sweating. He did his best to keep his face stoic and calm, knowing that if anyone were to sense his concern they would use it to their advantage. He stopped at the bar, ordering a glass of Corellian Whiskey to calm his nerves. 

“Supreme Leader, I am surprised to see you here,” a man said, coming to stand next to Kylo. He raised his eyebrow but froze when he smelled Hux on the man’s clothing.

“What did you do with him?” Kylo snarled, his hand tightening around his glass and the Force wrapping around the man’s throat.

“W-who?” the man gasped.

“General Hux. My general,” Kylo growled tightening the Force around the other Alpha’s neck. “He’s _mine._ ” The man gurgled as he attempted to speak prompting Kylo to loosen his hold on the man ever so slightly. 

“I will take you to him,” he managed to choke out. Slamming down the rest of the whiskey, Kylo grabbed the man’s upper arm, following him down to where both the prisoners and sex slaves were kept. Kylo could smell Hux’s scent wafting down the corridor, burning his senses like a hot poker. 

“Unlock the door and then I suggest you find a cliff to jump off,” Kylo whispered, once again calling upon the Force to guide the man’s actions. 

The sight of the great General Hux laying curled up in the fetal position ripped Kylo’s heart in half. No sooner was the cell door open, he threw himself on the floor hovering over Hux. The general looked up at him, fear in his eyes before he recognized the Alpha over him. It was clear that Hux was very weak and very much in need. Kylo felt his entire world shift as he stared down at the other man. He wrapped his arms around Hux, pulling him close and burying his nose against the Omega’s shoulder. 

“I need...you...Kylo. P-p-please,” Hux moaned, desperately clawing at the Supreme Leader’s clothing. The Alpha let out a soft sob but shook his head.

“Not like this,” Kylo whispered. “I can’t do that to you.” 

Hux whimpered and nipped gently at Kylo’s neck. Kylo nuzzled him, doing his best to fight the urge to mate his general. He took several deep breaths in and out before scooping up the Omega to begin the walk back to the ship. He followed the various hallways around the prison areas, trying to find a way out that didn’t involve parading Hux through the main casino. Kylo knew he was balancing on the edge of a rut and putting himself in a position where he would need to defend Hux would make it more difficult to restrain himself. Though Hux clearly wanted him, there was no sign that he was freely consenting to being knotted. The two were nearly out when a large male appeared in front of them, his eyes flashing in anger.

“You cost me my best man!” he screamed, advancing on Kylo. Though he was broad, the Supreme Leader was still bigger.

“Back off,” Kylo urged through gritted teeth. Hux whimpered trying to press himself even closer to Kylo. 

“Not until you give me my property back! He is an unmated Omega which means you have no claim to him, Supreme Leader or not,” the man yelled, spit flying and his face a deep shade of puce. Kylo stared at him, unblinking. Then, without hesitation, he bit down hard on Hux’s scent gland, leaving a very obvious claim bite. Hux’s head fell to one side as he was overwhelmed by both the sensations of love and lust pouring over him. It did nothing to dampen the heat, but he felt the haze over his mind fade ever so slightly.

“He’s mine!” Kylo yelled, sending the man flying backwards as the Force slammed into him. Wasting no more time, Kylo swept from the tunnel and made his way back to the Silencer.  
*  
**One Week Later…**  
Hux stood in front of his bathroom mirror, his entire body still feeling weak from his heat. He gently ran his fingers over the bonding mark that Kylo had left on him while they had been on Canto Bight. His world had been turned upside down and he had had no say in the matter. He had been left to fend for himself during his heat. Hux figured that Kylo had simply played yet another cruel trick on him, designed to keep him in line. Hux looked himself over one last time in the mirror, making sure nothing was out of place on his uniform before he stepped out of his bathroom. 

“We need to talk, general,” Kylo’s voice sounded from the opposite end of the room. Hux jumped but managed to compose himself quickly.

“About what?” he grumbled, slipping on his greatcoat and grabbing his datapad off his desk.

“Do you want to lay claim to me?” Kylo asked softly. Hux stopped what he was doing, his head jerking up in surprise. Even more shocking was the fact that Kylo’s face was serious.

“Omegas don’t claim Alphas, Ren,” Hux returned stiffly. The Supreme Leader shrugged, slowly moving across the room before stopping mere inches away from the general. He pulled off his cloak before he removed his other layers, finally standing half naked in front of Hux. Kylo dropped down to one knee and tilted his head to the side.

“If you don’t want me, that is fine. I did what I did to protect you, and I will continue to protect my Omega,” Kylo replied. Hux balled his hands into fists at his side before he sat down on Kylo’s knee wrapping his arms around the man’s neck. He dipped his head and inhaled the Supreme Leader’s scent, feeling drunk as soon as the smell hit his senses. 

“For the record, Ren, I choose you too,” Hux whispered, biting down on Kylo. The Alpha gasped in surprise, losing his balance sending them both toppling to the floor. Hux straddled Kylo before leaning down and capturing the Alpha's lips with his own. Kylo tangled his fingers into Hux’s ginger locks, dishevelling them both properly. When they broke apart, Hux felt his heart swelling with a feeling of love that he never realized could exist.

“Guess you’re stuck with me now, general,” Kylo teased. Hux rolled his eyes, standing up and stomping back to the bathroom to fix his hair.

“You still owe me an explanation of the coming changes, Ren. Careful that you don’t forget I am your general first and your mate second,” Hux snapped, reemerging looking mildly annoyed with his hair. Kylo chuckled, though he was still laying on the floor. 

“You’re the only mate that would insist on not being thought of as a mate first,” he mused. Hux stared down at Kylo and picked up his datapad. 

“Get up. I’m already late for work,” Hux said moving towards the door.

“My Allegiant General won't even stay to indulge me? Even for a celebration of his new title,” Kylo asked, sitting up and playfully cocking his head to one side. Hux spun around on his heel staring at the Alpha with wide eyes.

“And you think Pryde will just go along with the change?” Hux questioned, wondering if Kylo was finally losing his mind. 

“Where has your ambition gone, sweet one?” Kylo laughed, getting off the floor and wrapping his arms around Hux. 

“Still there, I just don’t want to die for being promoted. The man you’re pushing out does not take kindly to being demoted,” Hux pointed out. “Why risk Pryde’s wrath?” Kylo rolled his eyes.

“I don’t think even Pryde would risk me going feral just to oust you,” he said, kissing the Omega’s neck earning a high pitched moan. He ran his tongue along his mate’s jawline before lightly grazing the healing claim bite on Hux’s neck. The datapad fell from the man’s hands and he pushed Kylo backwards until they fell onto the bed. 

“Fuck me, Supreme Leader,” Hux groaned. Kylo smirked.

“Anything for you, Allegiant General.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://abraxas-drake.tumblr.com/post/624351200663535616/regret-lilliemoreau-star-wars-all-media
> 
> The mood board I made for this. It was just quickly thrown together so not best work! Give a follow on tumblr if you would like!


End file.
